Point of View
by Galaxy-Defending-Hopeful
Summary: Flones oneshot. Danny breaks up with Tom after a long period of mutual unhappiness. However, as they sing POV on stage together, the stupidity of their separation comes to both of them. Fluffy, a little sad, Flones, a hint of Pudd, a tiny weeny bit of Floynter if you really squint. Slash, but not graphic.


**I was listening to POV and I got the biggest plot bunny ever, and it just burst out of my head and into my fingertips, which then split and jammed my keyboard into typing this. Flones breakup fic, sad! I do not own McFly or the lyrics to POV, obviously! Words in bold are lyrics, normal words are the fic!**

* * *

**I'm Getting tired of asking,  
This is the final time,  
So did I make you happy  
Because you cried an ocean**

Danny sang the words while staring at his ex-boyfriend, his own face still stiff with tears. Just before the concert, literally moments before, he had screamed at Tom,

"Fine! If you're so fucking unhappy, we'll split!"

Tom's face had gone milky white, and he'd wobbled a little before sitting down abruptly.

"Danny..." he'd murmured, tears welling in his eyes afresh. "Please, that's not what I-"

"Leave it, Tom." Danny had replied harshly. "It's too late for us."

As Danny sang he felt anger rise in himself: he was an idiot. He had just lost the love of his life through his own stupidity.

* * *

**When there's a thousand lines,  
About the way you smile,  
Written in my mind,  
But every single word's a lie.**

Each breath grew heavier as Danny sang, sweat growing on his brow. None of them were performing for the crowd: Harry and Dougie, always the happy couple, were in shock that the other two band mates had suddenly broken apart like that. They were both lost in their own thoughts on the matter, just playing the bare minimum. Tom was a wreck, with tears still falling down his face as he struggled to sing. Suddenly, each word seemed to make a hundred percent more sense to him. Every word _was _a lie. But suddenly, it seemed a whole lot more truthful. He had been unhappy in the relationship for a little while, but now it was gone? It seemed like the most blissful thing he could want.

* * *

**I never wanted everything to end this way,  
But you can take the bluest sky and turn it grey.  
I swore to you that I would do my best to change,  
But you said it don't matter,  
I'm looking at you from another point of view,  
I don't know how the hell I fell in love with you,  
I'd never wish for anyone to feel the way I do.**

Tom's anger at being so suddenly, so violently dumped was evident in his voice. He sang with vigour, vigour practically unheard in his singing any more. His voice sounded so emotional, slightly husky with his tears. The audience picked up on his emotions, and they responded accordingly – they danced even more wildly, sang along even more tearfully. Tom truly thought over the words as they came out. He had told Danny he would change, he had promised him he would try and save their failing relationship, but Danny didn't care. Danny had denied him.

* * *

**Is this a sign from Heaven,  
Showing me the light?  
Was this supposed to happen?  
I'm better off without you,  
So you can leave tonight,  
'N don't you dare come back and try to make things right,  
'Cause I'll be ready for a fight, yeah.**

Displeasure at his own decision rose in Danny. He was infuriated at himself. He had gotten so angry, he had allowed it to overwhelm himself and he had made a bad decision. A reminder of his true love for Tom swelled up in him, love he had felt since they first met back in 2002 when Danny was sixteen and Tom was seventeen. The blonde boy who had taken him by storm and changed him, made him better just by his presence. Danny's voice cracked, and halfway through the verse he stopped singing. Silence fell, except for the crowd, and he had to point the microphone at them and pretend it was deliberate, when really he was just swollen with grief.

* * *

**I never wanted everything to end this way,  
But you can take the bluest sky and turn it grey.  
I swore to you that I would do my best to change,  
But you said it don't matter,  
I'm looking at you from another point of view,  
I don't know how the hell I fell in love with you,**  
**I'd never wish for anyone to feel the way I do.**  
When Tom started singing the verse, he made a resolution: he was going to grab Danny on the way back to their house – god, how awkward would living together be if Danny didn't budge on his decision? - and he was going to beg him, plead to him, demand a chance to rectify the situation. As he watched Danny, he too felt his voice crack...and he broke down, kneeling down on the stage, the tears flooding down his cheeks. He was done. He couldn't play any more. The other guys stopped playing, and he felt Dougie's gentle hand on his back, rocking him a little. But suddenly, a more familiar touch came to hand – Danny. Tom looked up fearfully, and saw that Danny was in just as much a state as him.

"I'm sorry..." Danny mumbled.

"Me too." replied Tom, voice broken by misery.

* * *

Getting back to their happy state of a year before was difficult, and had they been any other couple, they would have given up. After six months of movie nights and shared meals and long talks into the night, the two finally, finally pieced back together. Cracks add character, but too many break the pot. The strong glue of love is often effective enough to restore the original piece, however.


End file.
